


Akagami no Rubino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rufy consola Ruby.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 18 dicembre: REGALI- Il regalo perfettoScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwPEqMrQaxg; NUMB/CRAWLING - Linkin Park (Mashup).
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Series: Cuore di gomma [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039652
Kudos: 1





	Akagami no Rubino

Akagami no Rubino

Ruby osservava le fiamme, queste si riflettevano nei suoi occhi.

< Mi chiedo se mai sarò capace di fare qualcosa nella mia vita. Persino alimentare questo cammino sembra impossibile.

La legna non è mai adatta, fa troppo fumo e troppo umida. Nel tempo che la trovo il fuoco rischia di spegnersi. Il freddo s’infiltra nelle ossa, ti appanna la vista, ti fa pizzicare il naso.

I pezzi di legno pesano troppo, ti sbilanciano. Non sei mai sicuro di averli piazzati nel modo giusto.

Alla fine, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, resteranno solo braci spente e cenere.

Un po’ come alla fine della nostra vita, saremo cenere e a questo nessuno può porre rimedio.

Anche se sei un pirata, cosa resterà della tua libertà, se non una vita sregolata che ti avrà consumato troppo in fretta?! > pensò.

Rufy si sedette accanto a lei e gettò qualche rametto nelle fiamme del camino.

“Fuori stanno festeggiando il Natale. Tu non vuoi partecipare?” domandò.

Ruby fece un sorriso storto.

“Magari dopo passerò a farmi una bella bevuta. Mi ci vuole proprio una sbronza in allegria” sussurrò. Il suo viso era in parte coperto dai suoi lunghi capelli color rubino.

“… Sai… Manca anche a me… tuo padre, intendo” ammise Rufy, sfilandosi il cappello di paglia. La cicatrice sul suo petto risaltava.

Ruby scrollò le spalle.

“Shanks il rosso si è goduto la vita fino all’ultimo. È vissuto nell’attesa di una Nuova Era per i pirati e l’ha vista attraverso di te. Tu sei il Re dei pirati” disse.

Rufy annuì, grattandosi sotto l’occhio all’altezza della cicatrice.

“Sai, conosco il regalo perfetto per tirarti su di morale” sussurrò.

Ruby inarcò un sopracciglio.

Rufy le mise il cappello di paglia in testa.

“Questo tienilo tu per un po’. In fondo me lo ha regalato tuo padre e lui l’ha ricevuto dal suo Capitano in persona” sussurrò.

Ruby lo abbracciò, singhiozzando.

“Grazie… Capitano…” gemette.

< Non posso ridargli né suo padre, né sua madre Makino.

Però almeno posso starle vicino. I suoi genitori sono stati dei mentori importanti per me, si sono occupati di me quando ero bambino. Il minimo che posso fare è ricambiare il favore tenendo al sicuro loro figlia > pensò Rufy. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un largo sorriso, mostrando i suoi denti candidi.

“Lo sapevo che era il regalo perfetto!

Ora andiamo a festeggiare. Ci aspettano canti, balli e della buona carne!” gridò.


End file.
